


Bingo Challenge Pieces

by Alice1290



Series: In Dreams We Live Forever [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Family, Love, One Piece Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-04-12 01:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19121428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice1290/pseuds/Alice1290
Summary: A series of my works from the One Piece Bingo Challenge. They revolve around Ace and my OC Ashina from Read All About It, and may or may not be cannon to the main storyline of Read All About It. Prompts: Spring, Laughter, Dreams, Family, & Historical AU





	1. Prompt: Dreams

The magma fist came down, punching through skin and bone, muscle and organs. The heat was intense. Time seemed to freeze. Blood splattered his face and green eyes opened to meet his, a smile playing on her lips through the grimace of pain. 

“I thought I told you not to do something foolish.” 

Another cough. The fist retracted, leaving a gaping hole. More blood. It coated his hands. A sound akin to a wheeze left her lips. “I love you, Flame Boy.” 

Her body began to fall to his feet and just before he could catch her the loud echoing boom caught his attention. 

Ace jolted awake, his heart racing and blood pounding in his ears. He was soaked with sweat. He snapped his head to the side, calming instantly as he caught sight of Ashina sleeping peacefully beside him. Another crack of lightening lit up the sky before the boom of thunder shook the small house. 

He touched his chest, rubbing over the scar that was left. A reminder of why his life was precious, for it had almost been taken from him. He should have died that day, but through sheer willpower and some amazing doctor work, he lived. 

The nightmares, the horrible dreams, they would never die. Over the years they lessened, but they also morphed. No longer was it his chest Akainu punched through. No longer was it he that jumped to protect Luffy. Now it was Ashina moving to block their kids, sometimes it was still Luffy, sometimes it was just him and her. Now he knew how she felt that day. Immobilized, watching in absolute horror as the one you love the most is punched through. 

Ashina stirred, rolling over, and her green eyes opened. She knew, she always knew, some sort of sixth sense or maybe it was just the mother in her. She always knew when he’d had a nightmare. 

Her hand touched his. “Lay down,” she whispered. 

He complied, relaxing as her arm wrapped around his middle. “I didn’t mean to wake you.” 

“It’s okay. Did you have the dream again?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Wanna talk about it?” 

“It was you again. I can never get there in time. I can only watch as he…” 

Ashina leaned up, pressing her lips to his jaw. Her green eyes caught his gray ones and she smiled softly. “It’s just a dream, Ace. I’m here. You’re here. Akainu can’t hurt us anymore.” 

“I know,” he whispered, only half believing his words, before kissing her. 

The sound of little feet echoed down the hallway, growing louder as they reached the door to their bedroom. The door creaked as it opened, letting in the soft glow of the hall light, before a little body entered the room. 

“Daddy.” 

It was Rose. She tiptoed to the edge of the bed and peered over. 

“Yes, Rose,” Ace answered, his own nightmare forgotten at the sound of his daughter’s trembling voice. 

“I’m scared.” 

Ace held out his free arm, the one that wasn’t draped over Ashina, and Rose scrambled into the bed. She quickly curled up to her father’s side as another thunderous boom echoed around them. 

He kissed the top of her head. “It’s just a thunderstorm. Daddy’s here to protect you.” 

“Are you scared of the storm too?” she asked in a soft whisper. 

“No. Daddy had a bad dream.” He never lied to his kids. They had bad dreams sometimes, and it seemed to ease their minds knowing their father, who they saw as invincible, also had them. 

“Mommy protect you?” 

Ashina giggled softly and brushed a hand through the little girl’s wavy, dark hair. 

“Yes,” Ace answered with a smile. 

“I sleep here?” 

“Sure, baby.” 

Rose took her mother’s answer as her cue to wedge her little body between them, forcing Ashina to shift to accommodate her. It wasn’t long before the little girl was fast asleep. 

“Well, so much for my idea,” Ace muttered. 

“Which was?” 

“Oh, don’t act like you don’t know. A good round of middle of the night sex always knocks me back out. Peaceful, dreamless sleep.” 

Ashina chuckled. “This is better.” She ran her fingers through their daughter’s hair again and mused, “Do you think one of our kids will manage to get my red hair?” 

It was Ace’s turn to chuckle. He’d love to see their next son or daughter have their mother’s hair, but the current standings made it seem like the odds were against them. “Keep dreaming, baby.”


	2. Prompt: Spring

“Mama, come on!” Sabo yelled impatiently, turning back and continuing to run through the tall grass. “Grandpapa is here!” 

“Rose and I can only go so fast, Sabo.” Ashina huffed out as she held onto the little girl’s hand. Her little three-year-old legs did not move as fast as her big brother’s. Most days, Ashina would have already hoisted Rose to her hip and they’d be laughing as they ran past Sabo in the flower covered field. 

This spring however, the heavy roundness of her stomach prevented any such running or heavy lifting. Ace had practically blown a gasket when he caught her lifting one of the heavy crates at Party’s. At nine months pregnant, she was officially restricted from any manual labor and, much to Rose’s disappointment, lifting of small children. 

“Mama! I can see the Red Force! Grandpapa’s here!” 

They had reached the small hill just before the slopping fields rolled down into the quiet small village. Foosha Village and Dawn Island had become home once Rose was born. Ace had made the decision himself to leave the seas and settle down. It was a tough decision, and one that neither of them made lightly, but Ace was now first and foremost a father. He was a Revolutionary Pirate second. 

“Mama! The Sunny is already here too! Uncle Luffy!” 

Sure enough, beside the Force was the Sunny. This time of year always brought together her wild family. They celebrated several birthdays, life, and another year together. Sabo took off at a greater speed and Ashina just chuckled as she looked down at her daughter. 

“What do you say, Rose? Wanna go see Grandpapa and Uncle Luffy?” 

Rose beamed her father’s bright smile and let go of her mother’s hand. Her little legs pumped as fast as they could go as she ran into the heart of the village. Ashina strolled at a slower pace. A smile tugged at her mouth as she saw Ace leaning against the fence. He kept his hair longer than it had been years before, the wavy locks brushing his shoulders, and he had taken to wearing a shirt again to hide the massive scar on his chest. 

“What are you doing?” she asked, finally reaching him. 

He curled an arm around her waist and pressed a kiss to her temple. “Well, three went into the field, and when Sabo and Rose came back without you I got a bit worried. Seeing as you’re due any day now.” 

Ashina hummed as they headed for Party’s. The loud ruckus of laughter and conversation could be heard before they reached the door. Ace stopped her before she could head inside and touched the purple flower that was tucked behind her ear. 

“Sabo,” she answered his unspoken question. “and I quote, “Daddy says you should pick flowers for the people you love, and Mommy looks pretty with a flower in her hair.” 

Ace chuckled. “So that explains the whole handful of flowers he gave to Nami.” 

“Yes, he couldn’t wait to give them to her,” she replied as they began walking toward Party’s. 

Ace stopped her again as they reached the entrance to the bar. One of his hands slid down to rest on her belly and the other held onto her hand. “He’s still today.” 

“Hasn’t been moving much the past few days, which means she’ll be making her entrance very soon.” 

He ignored her use of the female pronoun. “Another spring baby. Sabo is still hoping it’s a boy.” 

“Sounds like you are too. I’m telling you, it’s a girl, Ace.” Ashina leaned up on her tiptoes to kiss his jaw. “Spring seems like a good season for us.” 

Ace grinned. “It is. Come on, let’s go watch your father fawn all over Makino.” 

“I love them, and I’m happy for them, but it’s still weird. I’m going to have a little brother that’s the same age as my youngest child.” 

“Maybe we’ll just have to have a fourth then,” he said with a shrug. 

Ashina glared, making Ace laugh. “A fourth? We haven’t even officially had a third yet and you’re already planning for a fourth?” 

“Why not?” 

“I can give you a whole list of reasons why not,” she teased. 

“I’m going to be the next King of the Pirates!” 

Ashina laughed as their son’s voice rose above the crowd. “That,” she said. “being one of them.”


	3. Prompt: Families

It was rare that Ace had a quiet moment, but when he did, he often found his thoughts drifting to his family. There was his mother, and father if he really wanted to include him, although he rarely did. His beautiful mother who had given him her features and freckles and her life. He thought about her the most often, wondering what she would think of the other families he had become a part of over the years. 

Garp, his adopted grandfather, all because his real father, Roger, had made a dying request for Ace to be protected. To be loved. Ace wasn’t so sure about Garp’s methods of showing love, seeing as his fist of love hurt a whole hell of a lot. It made him stronger through, and for that he was thankful, and Ace had come to understand the love behind façade Garp kept up. 

Dadan and the mountain bandits, they were a shitty family at most times, but Dadan has raised him under Garp’s demand. She had been a pseudo mother figure in his life. Despite her gruffness, and apparent dislike for having more than one brat dropped on her doorstep, she cared for him and his brothers. 

Luffy and Sabo were his first real family in Ace’s eyes. His brothers. Brothers he had chosen. They had shared a cup of sake and from then the bond of brotherhood could never be broken. Luffy, his brother who has risked his life to rescue him from Marineford. The one who had looked an impossible task in the eye and made it possible on shear willpower. Sabo, his brother who he thought he lost long ago, only to be reconnected years later. His brothers in arms and in heart. 

Ace had made a hodgepodge family with the Spades, being the leader as they followed him into the Grand Line and on his journey to become the Pirate King. Saber, Mihar, Deuce, and the others had always believed in him. They listened to him, but guided him as well, giving advice and some good natured heckling when he deserved it. They were loyal and followed him to the Whitebeard crew. 

Whitebeard was his father. Roger may have given him his blood and his life, but it was Whitebeard who gave him a purpose, a place, and a reason to be more. It was Whitebeard who scolded him for acting a fool and praised him for his talents and a job well done. It was with Whitebeard that he gained more brothers, best friends, and lifelong relations. 

Of all his families though, he was most proud of the one he had made with Ashina. Ashina had come into his life and never left. She, like Luffy, had risked everything at Marineford in an attempt to save him, and had succeeded. He could never repay her for everything she had given him. Her love, her faith, her commitment, and most of all, their children. 

His children. His family. They were his. A boy and a girl, and one on the way. He’d been afraid to have a family of his own, to pass down Roger’s bloodline to another, but Ashina had eased his fears. His son had laid them to rest as soon as Ace held him for the first time. Ace was not Roger, instead the other members of his family had influenced him, shaped and guided him. 

Ace was a part of many families, but his own, the Portgas family, his mother, his children and wife, they were the ones that held the most special place in his heart. He could see bits of himself in his children, bits of his mother, and he knew. He knew she would be immensely proud of the family he had created.


	4. Prompt: Historical A/U

“This is stupid.” 

“You love Pops’ celebrations, yoi.” 

“I used to, when the one getting betrothed was you or Thatch, or anyone besides me. Who needs a wife? Not me. I’m fine.” 

“Pops has talked for months now how this is the best match he’s made in years. You’re going to be bringing together two powerful families.” 

“And forced to marry a woman I’ve never met. Fuck, Marco, I don’t even know what she looks like!” 

“And she doesn’t know anything about you either. Relax, Ace. Even if it turns out to be a shitty match, you know Pops won’t let you back out. He needs this to work for the Kingdom. You’re the last son.” 

“And if we’re a shitty match?” 

Marco shrugged. “Then you can avoid her all of the time like Jozu does his wife and only come around once in a while to fuck and carry on the family name. Sex is still sex, even if you don’t love her.” 

Ace moaned. “I don’t... it wasn’t supposed to be like this. I wanted to go off on an adventure, see the world, fight in battles, not settle down with some woman I don’t know.” 

Before Marco could say more a heavy knock rapped on the door. “It’s time.” 

Ace inhaled deeply and then huffed out a breath. “Fine. Fuck. Whatever. Let’s do this. Hopefully she doesn’t look like a hag.” 

“I’ve heard she’s Shanks’ only daughter. He’s kept her secret for years until he could find the perfect match for her.” 

“I bet he’s kept her secret because she looks like a buzzard,” Thatch added, joining them as they headed for the main hall. 

Ace groaned, but Marco patted his shoulder. “I’ve seen Shanks’ wife, before she passed, if she looks like her mother then she’s not a buzzard.” 

“It’s still a betrothal and it still sucks.” 

“Not if she’s hot. Then you’re a lucky little shit,” Thatch replies. “Besides, you’re not getting married tonight. That’ll come at the end of the courtship, tonight is just the first meeting. You know how these things go.” 

“Don’t feed me that bullshit. Pops’ idea of a courtship is a week. By the end of the week he’ll expect us to marry and by the end of the month he’ll expect her to be pregnant. Gah!” 

They entered the massive hall and walked to their designated places beside their father. Each member of the family dressed in their absolute best as they waited the announcement of the arrival of Shanks and his daughter. 

Ace knew this match was important to Pops, knew that it was his last chance to secure an important diplomatic and political relation and the only way to do it was marriage – the joining of two great families. That was Ace’s roll as his son, to be married to the other party’s daughter. He respected his father, and would listen to him, not that he had much say otherwise, but he didn’t have to like it. 

The servant at the door tapped his staff on the stone floor, catching the attention of the room. “Presenting, Emperor Shanks and his daughter, Ashina.” 

The heavy doors swung open and Ace held his breath. The Emperor was as he had pictured from descriptions others had given him. Tall, broad shouldered, his red hair was loose around his face and three scars crossed over his left eye. The embroidered cape concealed the fact that his left arm was missing, lost in a battle that had taken place many years ago when Ace was still a boy. 

His eyes slid to the young woman who held her father’s remaining arm and his eyes widened. 

“Yoi, definitely not a buzzard,” Marco whispered as he leaned over. 

Ashina had her father’s red hair and it fell in curls down her back. It spilled over her shoulder and brushed against her slender waist. She was not nearly as tall as her father, but she was not short. Her dress hid most of her figure, but showcased her slender curves. The neckline dipped low enough for Ace to glimpse the swell of her breasts. 

They stopped in front of Pops and Ashina glanced to Ace, a small smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. Her eyes were bright, a deep shade of emerald green, and unafraid as she held his gaze. He gave her a smirk of his own and she let her eyes drop to the floor. The green orbs flicked back to his seconds later, the smile still playing on her lips. 

Well, Ace thought, as Pops began the introductions, the whole idea of a betrothal just got a lot better.


	5. Laughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in an Everyone Lives AU world where Ace and Ashina's children get to grow up aboard the Moby Dick with their Grandpa and all their Uncles.

Bright, bubbling peals of laughter echoed in the open air. The Moby Dick was anchored in the open sea, enjoying the peaceful, sunny day. Having been on the sea for a few weeks, in stormy weather, Ashina was thankful her toddler was able to burn off some energy running around on deck. 

Pops caught him, stopping his dash around the deck with one hand. Little Sabo squealed in delight. He wrapped his arms over Pops’ arm, holding on as best as he could to Pops’ much larger forearm. Pops lifted the boy off the ground. Sabo hung on, feet dangling and kicking in joy. 

Pops lowered him and then lifted him again, swinging him back and forth while the young boy laughed and laughed. One more touch of Sabo’s feet to the deck and Pops stood to his full height, little Sabo dangling from his arm and giggling uncontrollably. 

Ashina shouted as she stormed up to Pops. “Pops! Put him down! Pops, my baby’s like eighteen feet in the air! Put my baby back on the ground!” 

Pops laughed but complied to the worried mother’s demands. He knelt down to set Sabo on his feet, playfully ruffling the boy’s hair before he took off past his mother. “You know I’d never let him fall.” 

Ashina gave Pops a stern glare, but the corners of her lips curved up into a smile. Ace caught her attention as he ran past, followed closely by Sabo as he chased after his father. The Second Division Commander’s antics caused many of the crew to join in on the laughter and fun. To aid little Sabo in trying to catch his father they attempted to trip Ace or hinder his running. 

Pops chuckled, but a screech of unhappiness reached her ears, and Ashina turned to see little Rose throwing a tantrum in her Uncle Marco’s arms. 

Ashina crossed the deck quickly and grinned as she reached her arms out for her youngest child. Little Rose was only seven months old and cutting her first tooth. Due to his ability to give her different remedies to sooth her gums, she usually loved Marco, but at the moment she only wanted her mother. Rose snuggled against her mother’s chest as Ashina ran a hand in soothing circles across her back. 

“Yoi,” Marco said, reaching out to wipe away a stray crocodile tear from the girl’s chubby cheek. “Were you just faking to get back to your mama?” 

While Ashina was busy with Rose, Ace bent down, putting his hands on his knees, as he looked at his green-eyed boy, who he finally let catch up to him. “You wanna go for a ride with Dad?” 

“Yeah!” Sabo shouted excitedly. 

Ace clapped his hands together and then held them out. His grin widened as his son jumped into his arms quickly. 

Before Ashina could catch them, Ace cleared the side of the ship and dropped down to where Striker was already tethered in the water. A swift tug of the rope set them free from the Moby Dick, and then they were off. Ace held tightly onto Sabo as he laughed, arms stretched out as he enjoyed the salty breeze and the bounce of the waves. 

Ace chuckled, enjoying the carefree moment with his son. He remained close to the Moby, circling the massive ship several times as Sabo continued to beg him to go faster. 

On deck, Ashina soothed Rose, bouncing gently. Wondering why the deck was suddenly much quieter she turned around. Spotting neither Ace nor Sabo, Ashina slowly began to hear the mirth of the crew around her and her gaze landed on Marco. 

Marco shrugged, trying to hide his own chuckles and not give away the location of Ace and Sabo. 

“Faster, Daddy!” Sabo’s joyous voice rang out loud and clear and Ashina ran to the side of the ship. 

“Ace! What are you doing?” she shouted. 

Ace waved his free hand, his smile wide as he swung Striker around to come back closer to the ship. His laughter died as he came closer and saw the scowl on Ashina’s face. 

“Get back on this ship right now,” Ashina ordered.

“Aw, come on, Ashina. I’ve got him. I’m not going to drop our son in the ocean.” 

“Now.” 

Sabo’s giggles died as he took in his mother’s scowling face. “Please, mommy? One more lap with Daddy?” 

Ashina’s scowl faltered as Sabo presented his signature big puppy dog eyes, complete with quivering lip. 

“Fine. One more lap and then you’re coming back on deck.” 

Ashina rolled her eyes, unable to stop the chuckle that bubbled up inside her as both father and son fist pumped the air. In the next second Ace had Striker away from the ship and circling the Moby Dick. 

Ashina sighed and headed for the blanket with the baby toys for Rose. She plopped the little girl on her bottom and shook one of the plastic sets of keys in front of her face. Chubby hands reached for the toy. 

“Can you watch her for one moment?” she asked, looking to Marco. 

Marco gave a nod, and lowered himself onto the blanket beside the baby. 

When Ashina returned to the deck she stopped to smile to herself as she took in the scene in front of her. Sabo was once again in the air, this time hanging from Thatch’s arm, a much more reasonable height. His shrieking screams of delight overpowered those less pleasant noises coming from his sister. 

It was the laughter of the crew that made her pause, and the sight of Marco. He was still keeping an eye on Rose, but no longer was he in his human form. Instead, a phoenix strutted back and forth in front of Rose. The little girl’s cries turned to giggles as she reached for his feathers, attempting to grip them in her sticky fingers. 

A warm arm draped over her shoulders and she turned her head to see Ace. “Hi.” 

“Hi,” he whispered back. 

“What’s with Marco?” 

“Oh, Rose was good for about five seconds and then she started to cry. Bird style was the only way Marco could get her to stop. It was a fluke at first, but as soon as he went back to human form she started up again. I’d like to see her get a good grip on those tailfeathers.” 

Ashina giggled, burying her face into Ace’s chest to try and hide her own mirth. 

Ace belly laughed when Marco let out a squawk. “That’s my girl!” 

Ashina turned her eyes back to Marco and Rose to see that her daughter had in fact managed to grasp Marco’s tailfeathers. Her delightful giggles filled the air, as Deuce attempted to persuade Rose to let go of Uncle Marco’s feathers. Ashina joined in on the laughter that filled the deck, sounds of joy from her family; the one Ace and her created together and the one they joined.


End file.
